Revenge Against The Mortals
by omaro34
Summary: Zamasu returns and survived Zeno's attack! With the power of the ring of the fourth dimension, he appears at the end of the tournament of power and threatens to invade earth with his army consisting of all of the past villains our heroes have fought in the past, and all of the demons from the demon realm. This will be one of the biggest invasions in Dragonball's multiverse history.
1. Chapter 1

If Toei came to me for an idea, this is what it would be. This arc is called "Revenge Against the Mortals". I hope you enjoy this read. There will be some movie characters in this, if Japan doesn't care about canon then I don't either.

Prologue:

 **The first major clue to this arc happening is during the tournament of power, towards the end when there are only 5 fighters left: Goku, Freeza, Jiren, Toppo, and Vegeta. The time remaining before the tournament ends is 10 minutes at this point.**

 **Everyone is fixated on the tournament. The Zenos are eagerly watching. The Grand Priest looks on the battlefield then looks around at the bleachers to see if anyone is watching him at the moment. When no one is watching, and with a sinister smile on his face, he teleports out of there and arrives in a large dark throne. The place is so dark and the throne is so large. A very tall figure is sitting on the throne. The Grand Priest arrives and immediately bows down. Suddenly, Cell, Bojack, Bibidi, Babidi, Tambourine, Dr Gero, King Cold, a plethora of Sabaimen, and other demons bow down behind the Grand Priest.**

 **"Report" A large booming voice orders the Grand Priest.**  
 **With a sinister smirk, the Grand Priest explains that everything is going according to plan, and that everything will be coming to fruition very soon.**

 **A green looking face appears and he strokes his nose, satisfied with the GP's answer. "Tell me, how is the tournament of power unfolding thus far"?**

 **"Universe 9, 10, 2, and 6 have since been eliminated, But Universe 7 is winning thus far. The leader is that abomination known as Son Goku for Universe 7", the GP replied.**

 **The figure was shaking in anger at the mention of Goku's name. About 50 meters away, a small saibaman was bowing down but sweating profusely in fear. The tall figure on the throne did a mouth blast and disintegrated the pitiful creature, frightening those around him.**

 **"Make sure U7 wins. Our plan can never go smoothly if they don't. Goku will be crushed like the bug he is when I get my hands on him. His old rivals turned allies with side with me thanks to Babidi and his father's magic. By the way, Babidi, is the ring of the 4th dimension ready? The Figure asked.**

 **"Yes sire", Babidi replied.**

 **"Good. Soon the greatest invasion against the mortals in the history of all the multiverses will take place. Our army will be so vast and large we will strike fear in their hearts. And it will take place in that insignificant bug Goku's home planet just for the icing on the cake. Meeting dismissed".**

 **The GP then teleports back to where the ToP is being held and no one notices he left.**

 **Chapter 1**

The ToP continues, with the eventual last two remaining being Goku and Jiren. After numerous episodes of fighting Goku comes out on top, but the GP had something to do with that victory after the meeting with real boss. All of the other participating universes get erased by the Zenos.

When the tournament ends, U7 is gathered together. As the Super Dragonballs are being activated, a large throne teleports into view high above U7's fighters. The ring of the fourth dimension is activated, shocking all of the angels and Beerus.

The ring of the fourth dimension can change reality and rip through timelines like its nothing. It can freeze the Zenos and place them in the deadzone, the same deadzone where Garlic Jr is being held. It gives the user ultimate power. It can control all of the angels like robots and can reverse time or fast forward it at any time. It is the most feared object in all of the multiverse.

Immediately, Zeno's guards back off and the Zenos are warped into another dimension. The U7 fighters try to attack the throne and the very dark tall figure sitting on the throne, but this incredibly powerful gravitational force isn't letting them fly up, and Goku is too exhausted to use his Ultra Instinct form.

The throne levitates down to where the U7 fighters, the Supreme Kai, Old Kai, and Beerus are. Whis is nowhere to be seen and Beerus is confused. All of the angels and the GP stand next to the throne in unison.

The figure finally stands and reveals himself to everyone on the other side for the first time.

"We meet again".

Goku is in absolute shock.

Zamasu continues "After surviving Zeno's brutal attack, I found out a way to get my hands on the ring of the fourth dimension which was placed deep within the valleys of hell millions of years ago. Putting it in a universe where I reside was the worst mistake anyone could have made".

He continues "Letting you off the hook now Son Goku would be too easy. With the Zenos out of the way and the angels at my disposal, I'm virtually unstoppable. And that's not all"...

"Soon I'll have the ring of the fourth dimension completely under my control. When I control it I will have absolute power over all of the gods and angels.

Vegeta then turned blue form and attacked, but to no avail. He froze where he was and turned back to base as he fell. Android 17 just stood there arms crossed not giving a fuck about any of what's going on.

"Now", Zamasu Continued, "My army which consists of villains you fought in the past, all of the demons from the demon realm, will all invade Earth. Killing you slowly Son Goku is what I want. Killing you now would be too easy and would be letting you off the hook, and one more thing"…

Future Trunks and Mai's dead bodies are thrown to the floor out of the blue. Zamasu held the ring of the fourth dimension and smiled, "I can go to any timeline at anytime I want. He won't be a problem anymore".

Gohan is enraged but before he can do anything the entire army vanishes along with the Super Dragonballs, leaving our heroes in a big situation. (Please note even though the angels are under Zamasu's command they will not fight on his behalf since the ring of the fourth dimension will not allow them to impulse on violent commands but run errands for him and give him knowledge. They will act as spies. The GP will fight though).

With our heroes back on Earth, Goten and Trunks demand to know how the tournament went, as they are still upset they weren't invited, and even more pissed when they find out that 2 Saiyans (Caulifla and Kale) were allowed to fuse.

It is agreed upon that everyone will have a meeting at the Lookout tomorrow afternoon, giving everyone time to rest after a grueling 48 mins of fighting in the ToP. But Goku sadly admits, "Guys, although we've overcome the odds before, I really don't know if we can pull it off".

The next day in the afternoon everyone meets at the lookout. Vegeta plans to use the time chamber on multiple occasions to train, but for whatever reason the others feel like it's not going to be an amazing asset.

Freeza reluctantly agrees to join Earth's forces against this invasion. People don't trust him and believes he is only after his own agenda of course, but Goku promises to keep an eye on him.

Beerus is the only God of Destruction left alive. He is with the crew at the lookout during the meeting. He is shocked and dismayed that his mentor and friend, Whis, is gone. Then he remembered his brother Champa and grew even more depressed.

"We have to gather every single fighter you know Goku. Any fighter on this planet. Even the ones that have military experience against invasions, they might be able to give us good knowledge with fighter formations", Beerus said.

"I have a couple old enemies in mind. It's a chance for them to redeem themselves, one of them can be a soldier and the other can be a strategist to help our cause due his many years experience of warfare and combat" Master Roshi spoke up.

"IT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS" Tenshinhan stated loudly, veins popping out of his forehead.

Goku contacted King Kai and asked him to eavesdrop on conversations going on in the demon realm, so they know when the invasion will strike.

If an army was coming, it was imperative that they had their own army ready to defend the Earth. Goku agreed "We need to organize our fighters based on what we believe they can do for us. We have to be prepared, unlike the other times we had big battles, if we aren't ready for this one, we won't win". Goku then looked at Piccolo and Roshi, "Both of you are strategists, so I'm counting on you guys to use your critical thinking skills. We're going to need you".

Vegeta scoffed "Kakarot you can't be serious. Putting in charge the old man and the Namek? Give me a break". Vegeta was absolutely enraged that his son Trunks from another timeline was dead. He remembered his outburst against Cell. His fists were shaking uncontrollably in fury, and he was in a foul mood. He wanted the invasion to begin and he can start his revenge.

"We can't let our emotions get the best of us Vegeta. I do have a plan on what our plan of attack will be, but I need some more time to think it through. But Goku, Gohan and I in the meantime will try our best to recruit as many fighters from the past that we encountered. Heck, get Krillin to join. He's been around since you were a boy"the tall Namekian said, his white cape blowing in the wind.

"Sounds good to me", Goku replied.

"Let's summon Shenron to see if he can wish back those universes that Zeno erased", Krillin said.

Shenron was summoned but it is outside of his power to bring back all of the universes. However, if Parunga is also summoned they can combine their power to bring back just one universe. The Namekians on Namek were contacted to summon Parunga. Hence they had to make a difficult decision. The Pride Troopers would make great allies, but Goku and the gang weren't very familiar with them. Universe 6's warriors are fighters they are most familiar with, but Universe 11 is more powerful due to Jiren. Who would they choose? The decision would be a difficult one at best.

 **Thanks for reading the prologue and the first chapter. I'll continue the story if people want me to. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beerus was growing uneasy. A lot was on his mind, and for once it wasn't about food. His mentor and guide, Whis, was gone. His brother Champa was erased, and worst of all, Goku's power was slowing growing, to the point where it can legitimately challenge his. Beerus watched all of the events of the tournament of power unfold right in front of him, and when Goku transformed into his Ultra Instinct state, a feeling of uneasiness was all over him. He grew to like Goku, but never in a million years viewed him as an equal. Goku was a mere mortal, and for him to be getting so strong so quickly was unnerving. Right now, however, he wanted to wish back universe six. Even if it meant not bringing back the powerful Pride Troopers, his love for his annoying fat lazy brother overruled that.

"There will be no debate in this matter on which universe we will choose to be our allies. We will be wishing back universe six. Unless of course, any of you mortals want to challenge a God", Beerus said. He said those words with such conviction, but Goku simply stared deep into his eyes in response. For the first time, Beerus felt truly challenged by Goku. He felt his authority being ripped away, and a pierce of fury entered his heart.

"Back off Saiyan", Beerus warned. The others felt an uneasy tension at the Lookout. Piccolo, who fused with Kami long ago, a being that truly cared about this sanctuary, was the most nervous in particular.

Goku did as he was told without saying a word. He still respected Beerus. He felt they have been through a lot together in such a short period of time. He didn't want Beerus to be threatened in anyway. Goku was a carefree naive, gullible guy and was completely oblivious to most things as per usual.

The wish was then made to bring back Universe Six, and all of the notable fighters who participated in the Tournament of Power were then brought back and teleported to the lookout. This included the assasin Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Saonel & Pirina (the two Namekians), Dr Rota, Magetta, Frost, and Botamo.

Champa was memorized. He couldn't believe it. He didn't remember anything except for when the two Zenos raised their hands and a strange aura made him blackout into nothingness. It felt like a dreamless sleep. Just nothing. It was an awful feeling because there was no sense of time. He didn't know how long he was gone for. A feeling of horror escaped him. Being erased was worse than death.

"How did it feel like to be erased brother"? Beerus asked as he approached him.

"Do you remember what is was like before you were born"? Champa replied

"No".

"That's how it feels to be erased. You don't even feel your soul ripping out from your body. It's just darkness and nothingness. A dreamless sleep".

Beerus was taken aback. Typically Champa is a funny guy who gets angry very easily. He's never really seen him like this before. They had a rare embrace which they hadn't had in 2 million years. Vados was of course nowhere to be seen and it was explained to Champa.

Most of the Universe Six fighters were shocked, some such as Caulifla were excited at the prospect of such an amazing challenge. She vowed to get stronger than Goku by any means necessary. She asked if she could train with him and Goku being the carefree man he is, agreed happily, without taking into account the potential consequences.

Gohan knew though. Goten was eyeing Caulifla, studying her, and was curious about her. Gohan knew though that having Caulifla train with Goku would spell trouble due to Chichi's reaction. It wouldn't be pleasant, that was for sure.

Kale didn't know how to process all of this. She didn't like the idea of fighting again because she was worried sick for her comrade Caulifla getting hurt in any way shape or form. But every time she saw Goku she felt some anger slowly increasing. Caulifla was interacting with Goku and this made Kale incredibly jealous. She absolutely despised Goku, and wanted nothing to do with him. All of a sudden a young boy approached her who looked exactly like a younger version of Goku.

"Hi there, I'm Goten. Are you a Saiyan? That is sooo cool, what's your name"?!

Kale didn't know how to respond. She didn't like the boy because she reminded him of Goku, but she answered his questions nonetheless.

"Umm ya I'm a Saiyan. I'm Kale".

Goten's eyes twiched with excitement. How strong was she? He wondered. "If your friend is training with my dad, maybe you can join us too".

Kale reluctantly accepted his invitation and Goten threw his hands up in the air as a sign of victory.

Piccolo was standing outside the crowd of fighters, about 30 meters away. His white cape blowing like a rhythm to the wind, but he was deep in thought. He was thinking about Freeza and his potential strength. Freeza has never trained a day in his life. Then when he was killed and brought back and he attempted to invade Earth, he trained for a mere four months and attained an unimaginable increase in power. Piccolo has seen his gold form at the tournament, and he was quite perplexed because he was concerned that Freeza could grow too strong that nobody would be able to match him. If four months can get him that strong, imagine what a year of brutal training in the Room of Spirit and Time would do to his power. It would be absolutely insane.

"Goku, Gohan, we need to make sure Freeza's knowledge of the Earth's resources for training remains limited. We cannot let him find out about the room of Spirit and Time. If he does, there's no telling what he will do. We all know he has an agenda and its not for the good of the Earth", Piccolo told Goku and Gohan telepathically so it didn't attract attention. Both father and son simply nodded and understood exactly what Piccolo meant.

Out of nowhere, a sudden rise of Ki was felt among the crowd of fighters, and a figure leaped 100 feet into the air. The figure then threw a large Ki Blast directly at Freeza, the blast was strong enough to destroy the planet.

Freeza was surprised as everything happened so quickly, he was about to rise his ki and throw the blast back at his attacker, but Goku beat him to it. Goku used his instant transmission and deflected the blast all the way back to space. Then when the smoke cleared everyone saw that Freeza's attacker was Frost. No one who saw Freeza's betrayal of Frost during the tournament was surprised, but Freeza was pissed off.

Freeza teleported behind Frost and kicked him on the side of the neck viciously, sending him spiraling to the tiles of the Lookout below. Freeza then grabbed a knocked out Frost then in a threatening voice that only Freeza could muster, said the following: "If I ever see you retaliate in anyway against me again, I will kill you, wish you back then kill you again for my sadistic pleasure". He then let Frost go as Frost slumped to the ground.

Freeza was furious that Goku interfered. Goku also intervened during the tournament and refused to let him fight the two Saiyan girls not that long ago. Who did he think he was? That Saiyan monkey was going to be surpassed, no matter what it took. He didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to the Earth. He hated Saiyans. He hated their existence. He viewed them as lesser beings not worthy of his equal. The mere thought of being around so many at the moment disgusted him. It made his blood boil. But he had to endure this painful situation for the time being. Then when the invasion struck he would survive and betray these stupid Saiyan fools.

Baba then arrived and told Freeza that he overstayed his welcome, and that his day on Earth has passed yesterday, but due to the shocking events of the Tournament of Power, King Yemma briefly forgot. Goku protested and said he would be needed during the invasion, and Baba reassured Goku not to worry and that Freeza will have a place to train in hell and will return to Earth when the day before the invasion finally arrives. Freeza was ok with this because it got him a chance to be away from this ugly mudball and it's monkey inhabitants. Freeza then vanished into the sky along with Baba.

Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan who briefly spoke telepathically about Freeza's access to the Room of Spirit and Time were all relieved. However, they remembered Baba's words that Freeza would return the day before the invasion. They had to tell Mr Popo and Dende to try their best that he does not find out about the Room of Spirit and Time during that one day that he is there on Earth before the invasion. With his training in Hell any additional training could have a frightening boost to his power and he was not be trusted in the slightest.

A few meters away, Cabba approached Vegeta hesitantly. He respected his master very much so, and really wanted the opportunity to stay on Earth so he can train with him. He remembered Vegeta's promise that if his universe got erased that he would wish them back, then he realized his master lived up to his word.

"Master, I would love the opportunity to join you in preparation for this upcoming invasion", he said nervously, a sweat trickling down his forehead.

Vegeta liked the kid. He really did. Living on Earth all these years made him realize how much he sort of missed being treated like a superior. Sure, he wasn't a superior by any means in the eyes of Freeza, but many of Freeza's men used to crumble at his feet when none of Freeza's elite like Zarbon or Dodoria were around.

"Ok kid. But we will take one day's break during our training to visit Planet Salad. I need to meet the king, and my son Trunks will join us". Kid Trunks who was standing nearby overhearing the conversation looked at his dad proudly. Vegeta hoped that they would have time to visit the Saiyan homeworld in Cabba's universe, and hoped the invasion would be later rather than sooner for this reason only. He had a bad feeling that they wouldn't get the chance to do it after the invasion due to the severity of the opponents they were going to be eventually fighting to the death against.

One thing Vegeta was upset about his the fact that Kakarot jumped him yet again in terms of transformations. He was always one step behind and it infuriated him, he was tired of playing catch up. He was the one who trained with Whis a few months back the most, not Kakarot. He should have been the one to achieve that Ultra Instinct form. He just had to achieve it. If he didn't he would be shaming his royal blood. Even after all of these years he never forgot that he had to surpass Kakarot. That third class clown always had fate on his side.

Cabba beamed and was happy. He looked forward to this opportunity. Hopefully he would be able to attain the form that Vegeta had; the blue one. He would go as hard as possible to achieve this. They all had to get stronger to be able to win this fight.

Out of the blue, a voice shouted in Goku's head.

"GOKU ARE YOU THERE! IT'S ME KING KAI"!

"Yes King Kai, I'm here", Goku replied telepathically.

"The Earth will be invaded in one month. Zamasu and his counterpart from another timeline who is disguised as you want to harness the full power of the ring of the fourth dimension before they invade Earth. Goku, it's going to be awful. Nearly every major villain you fought in the past plus a plethora of Saibamen, and countless demons from the demon realm will be attacking! Goku this is very serious, the ring of the fourth dimension is the most powerful object in all of the multiverses"!

Goku nodded and relayed the critical information to everyone else at the Lookout. It was then decided that everyone would go train hard and meet here at this lookout the night before so they can flesh out the battle plan. In the meantime, all of the fighters from Goku's past were to be recruited for this effort immediately if they were still alive and living on Earth. Suddenly, a flash of light of someone teleporting out of the Lookout startled some people. It turned out to be the Assasin Hit, who wanted to train solo with no interruptions and would return the night before the invasion.

Hit was ashamed of his defeat at the hands of Jiren at the tournament. He never faced anyone like Jiren before, and he was over a thousand years old. He had to perfect the time skip technique even further. If Zamasu had the ability to rip through time and create many unseen damaged timelines in mere seconds, he had to raise his time skip ability to new heights if he was going to be a formidable fighter against the invasion. The sooner he left, the better, which is why he abruptly left to begin his training in solitude.

Botamo and Magetta were going to train together and asked if Champa could transport them to their planet. Champa complied begrudgingly but promised he would visit the Earth to see Beerus and they would spar together during this critical 4 weeks that they had before the big invasion. Champa then teleported out of there back to their Universe with Botamo, Magetta, Dr Rota, and an unconscious Frost.

Elsewhere on the Lookout Piccolo and Gohan simply nodded to each other, as they knew each other so well they could tell what each other was thinking. They were going to train together. However, just then Saonel approached Piccolo with a startling request.

"You're one of us,and I would like you to get stronger to increases our chances of victory against our common enemy. Before the invasion we will have you visit Universe 6's Namek. I can sense incredible potential in you, and I sense more than one being. The Grand Elder of Universe Six can harness your full power to make you much much stronger than you are right now. In the meantime how about all four of us train together, if you don't mind of course", Pirina walked behind his talking comrade Saonel as this was said.

Piccolo was shocked, he always wanted to become even stronger. It was so frustrating for him to constantly train and mediate only to see his Saiyan comrades surpass him like it was nothing only because they won the genetic lottery. It wasn't fair. He was the only non-Saiyan Z fighter to keep up with the Saiyans for as long as he did. His fight with Android 17 was his major last one outside of the tournament and the fight against Frost and he wanted more than ever to get back in the game. Then came the fight with Buu where he felt absolutely powerless and was reduced to mentor role. Then it frustrated him to no end when he remembered Beerus taking him out with simple chopsticks, then losing to Frost and Vegeta telling him to forfeit, etc. But no more. The son of the Demon King would not tolerate this anymore. Piccolo wanted to be a major player in this big battle, and knew he could outsmart people given his strategic ways, but he needed to get stronger. Normal training wouldn't cut it anymore. Another part of him wanted to visit Universe Six Namek to see how it is. He wasn't always concerned about finding out more about his heritage as his life was spent here on Earth, but Nail was apart of him and Nail would have loved to see Universe Six Namek.

A tingle of pride went across Piccolo, one he hadn't felt for a long time. He felt his old school cocky ways returning a bit. "Sure, I wholeheartedly accept your invitation".

"Count me in too", a voice said from behind them. They all turned around and it was none other than Android 17. Piccolo respected 17 as a fighter and as a man. The feeling was mutual on 17's part as well. 17 knew he would be useful in a big battle like this, and the only person outside of his sister, Goku to a lesser extent, his niece Marron, and his annoying brother in law Krillin that he actually respected was Piccolo. The Tall Namekian approached 17 and shook his hand and they both smiled at each other.

17 then flew towards his park to see how it was during his absence. The night before when they first arrived back from the tournament, he spent the night at 18's house to tend to her injured ankle, so he didn't get a chance to see how his park was going. The poachers did attack during his absence, and Goten and Trunks were able to quickly dispatch of them. When he heard they fused to Gotenks to get the job done he smiled and shook his head. That was totally unnecessary, but kids were kids. He would keep in contact with Piccolo so they could train together a few times before the invasion.

Tenshinhan, the stoic three eyed warrior still stood at the lookout with his lifelong friend, Chiaotzu. He approached Krillin. As he was walking towards his old friend, he pondered to himself. He knows he is and was one of the earliest Z fighters around, but he knew his power pales in comparison to Piccolo, his Saiyan comrades, Beerus, and many of the Universe Six fighters with the exception of that pig Dr Rota. But he was a man of honour. He didn't care how strong they got, he was going to fight no matter what. Tenshinhan's bravery was not forgotten by his allies. His intervention against Cell giving the Androids time to escape still laid an imprint in Goku's mind, and so did Gohan when Tenshinhan saved Dende, Gohan, and Mr Satan from Majin Buu.

"Krillin, I can go help you recruit old foes and alliances that we have fought in the past. I'm not sure I can be much help in this battle though" Tenshinhan said.

"Stop thinking like that", Krillin said. "Of course you can help me recruit, but don't diminish yourself. Stop selling yourself short. We're going to need you when the time comes. You can help me lead the human army along with Roshi".

"Yes Son, don't ever think like that. There's going to be many many foes when it happens, and we need your help more than ever" Roshi added.

Roshi felt that he hasn't completed his fighting resume yet. He exceeded expectations during the Tournament of Power, and knew that he hasn't reached his limits quite yet. Back in the day, using the Mafuba used to dangerously take him to the brink of death; it even killed against King Piccolo, but now it just greatly affects his stamina, although he can't use it too many times in a row. He knew the Mafuba would be useful fighting against Demons from the Demon Real when the time came. If there was any battle that he would be willing to die for, it was protecting the homeworld that he lived in for three plus centuries. His sister Baba would even miss him and vice versa, but if there was any battle where the end could be near and he wouldn't want to be wished back, it was this upcoming invasion.

Tenshinhan felt satisfied with Roshi's words as well as Krillin's. He felt he had a purpose now.

Just then, Bulma's flying vehicle was arriving at the Lookout, and out came Bulma, Dr Briefs, Yamcha, Puar, Turtle, Oolong, Videl & Pan, and of course Mr Satan.

After getting everyone caught up with everything that's occurred, Mr Satan told everybody that Majin Buu woke up from his slumber that caused him to miss the tournament. Everyone was sort of relieved because Buu's techniques would prove to be very useful. He was extremely versatile, had healing and regeneration abilities, and it would sure come in handy when the invasion occurred.

Krillin, Tenshinhan, Gohan, and Roshi all left the Lookout to recruit more fighters from the past that were still living on Earth. Vegeta left to the Gravity Room in Capsule Corporation so he could start his training. Cabba and Kid Trunks joined him.

Goku and Beerus stared at each other once again. Goku wanted to test out his Ultra Instinct form against Beerus, and they would have to have a few sparring sessions before the month was over. Beerus agreed, vowing to train for the first time in over a million years to ensure he wouldn't be beat by a mere mortal. Beerus would join Bulma in the meantime because of the good food she promised.

Goku then used his instant transmission and transported Goten, Caulifla and Kale to his house where they would be met with fire and fury from ChiChi. Ox King would have to play the mediator.

The Namekians Piccolo, Dende, Saonel, and Pirina could hear ChiChi's screams all the way from the Lookout with their magnified hearing abilities. Android 18 picked up Marron from Capsule Corp and flew back to Kame House.

The day was almost over, and a new era of training was about to begin for our heroes.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 2! As you can tell there will be many characters in this fanfic. I'm going to try and utlize the Z cast a bit more as much as possible within reason. Piccolo is my favorite character so him getting a power up from the Grand Elder from Universe Six harnessing his potential even further makes sense.**

 **Chapter 3 will mainly be about Zamasu and Goku Black and their plans to destroy all ningen. As most of you know, the Fourth Dimension in basically Time itself, and the ring of the Fourth Dimension is the most feared object in all the Multiverse! It gives one unlimited power, healing, the ability to never age, etc. It can rip through any timeline at any time. Every event ever recorded in the past is something the user has access to and can travel to within seconds. Sort of like Xenoverse with their antagonist.**

 **The invasion will hopefully be epic and I hope to build and build before then. Everyone will get a chance to shine. I'm bringing back old school Dragonball characters to help with the fight such as Mercenary Tao, Nam, Master Shen, Android 8, etc.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Age 779, July 4, Main Timeline (Goku Black Arc)**

 **Please note: Each timeline Zamasu goes to has no effect on the previous timeline he was in, and vice versa. They are different timelines next to each other like straight lines are beside each other, they don't affect one another.**

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Mai all looked up in the sky. They have tried everything remotely possible. Zamasu's presence was all over the sky, infecting it, spreading like a plague. For the first time in forever Goku wasn't his confident self. Everytime he overcame each and every obstacle that came in his way, but this was different. This was unlike any foe he ever fought. All three did everything possible. Goku felt foolish for ruining the Mafuba idea.

Just then, Goku remembered Zeno's button. He pressed it, hoping for some solution since he was so desperate. As Zeno was summoned and was blowing up the sky, our heroes jumped in the time machine and went back to the present. When Goku came back to retrieve Future Zeno and went back again to the main timeline, something evil was lurking. The sky that was once filled with Zamasu's presence was gone, but if any Ki feeling warrior was left in that area, they would have sensed it. Very faint, but it was there. Since Future Zeno was gone from this timeline, nothing was left. Tiny crumbs slowly started to piece together.

The regeneration process would take a few weeks. Zamasu was very fortunate that Zeno didn't just erase him. The entire multiverse was destroyed, and an exterior which was blue was going as far as the eye can see. There was nothing. However, since hell was destroyed, and no one else was around, a medium sized ring was floating in the space. It was the most powerful object in all the multiverse, and Future Zeno foolishly left it. It would be a mistake everyone would later regret.

Eventually, Zamasu was whole again. Goku Black however, his counterpart, was gone. Zamasu would have the ability to regenerate since he obtained that ability from a species he used to observe with Gowasu in Universe 10. When Gowasu wasn't looking or paying attention, he abstracted the DNA from one of the creatures and injected it onto himself.

Zamasu looked for what seemed like an eternity before he found the ring of the fourth dimension. He smiled in such a sinister way. It was better than the Dragonballs. He could now go forward or backwards in time however he liked within a second, and teleport anywhere he wanted. This was better than the Instant Transmission because he didn't need to focus on Ki to go where he wanted to go. He just thought it and it happened. He truly felt like a superior being. He wanted to create so many unseen timelines and destroy them, but he wanted to recruit key warriors that will aide him in his quest for his revenge against the mortals.

For a day or so he studied the ring of the fourth dimension. This ring had detailed events of everything that's occurred. Each day has manuscripts and detailed wordings on what happened during that particular day. Each recorded day in history would have a ridiculous amount of text to go through since it has each planet in the multiverse's recorded history for each day, but luckily the option to narrow his search to the specific universe and even the planet was available. He immediately searched for "Earth" and "Universe 7". He realized his arch nemesis Goku had quite he history. After reading through Goku's history and the Earth's during Goku's lifetime, a tinge of pride swept through him. He was one of the few rare villains that Goku couldn't beat. Goku had to resort to calling Zeno to beat him. He smiled. He read through the villains Goku fought and thought that perhaps they could come to his side.

He teleported to the first timeline that would be his first victim.

 **May 9, Age 753, Unseen Timeline 1**

Zamasu arrives in a forest. He looks around and smiles. He levitates off the ground and floats in the air. He senses a few power levels and scoffs at how pathetically weak they are. He starts flying slowly, wanting to make his grand entrance.

Tenshinhan is down for the count. King Piccolo's son, Drum, was so much faster and stronger than him that it was unbelievable. If Drum was this strong, imagine how King Piccolo would be! All Tenshinhan needed was a slither of a pathway to King Piccolo so he could use his Mafuba, a technique that took King Piccolo away for centuries until Pilaf released him. However, Drum kept coming and pummeling him with brutal attacks that left the three eyed warrior completely helpless.

Eventually, Kid Goku made his entrance. King Piccolo thought that Goku was dead, and seeing how confident Goku looked made King Piccolo have a tinge of nervousness. King Piccolo was extremely paranoid, similar to Freeza. There was a reason why he had all of the fighters at the World's Martial Arts Tournament killed, it was because he didn't want anyone to challenge him; that and also the Mafuba was his biggest fear.

Zamasu watched the fight unfold from a disclosed area where no one noticed. He kept his power suppressed. He marveled at Goku simply because this kid he was watching was nowhere near anything like how he would grow up to be. The obstacles Goku went through to where he was at was admirable. When Goku was powering up for his signature punch where it would go right through King Piccolo's chest, Zamasu knew this was how King Piccolo would be killed since he read the texts of the events of his special ring at his possession. He wouldn't let that happen.

"THIS PLANET BELONGS TO NO ONE" Kid Goku screeched, he raised his fists and began putting all of his energy into that hand for his final attack. He leaped high in the air and charged for the attack.

"I'LL SQUASH YOU INSECT" King Piccolo roared, his fangs hanging from his mouth in fear, hands stretched out to protect himself , antennas drooped, and was bracing for impact.

When the two fighters were about to collide, a figure got in between them. His energy causing both Goku and King Piccolo go flying back in opposite directions.

Without a single word spoken, Zamasu teleported in front of Goku and grabbed him by the collar. "WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU ONE OF PICCOLO'S WORKERS? LET GO OF ME, THAT HUR..." Kid Goku yelled. Before he can even finish his sentence, and with a swift chop to the neck, Zamsu chops Goku's head clean off.

Zamasu throws Goku's head close to where Tenshinhan was still lying on the dirt. The three eyed fighter can hardly contain his shock. With all of his strength, he gets up to his feet and levitates off the ground 30 feet and powers up as much energy as he could possibly muster. His life force was draining, but he didn't care. His good friend was just slaughtered by someone he never seen before. He assumed this newcomer was working for King Piccolo.

Zamasu was looking up simply smiling at Tenshinhan. Zamasu knew this ningen's power was rising, and he knew he could just slaughter him before he got a chance to launch his attack, but Zamasu found it amusing and let it happen. He loved seeing the agony and pain of ningen. He never hated anything more than ningen and loved seeing them suffer. They didn't deserve the air they breathed. They were ungrateful for what the Gods did for them. They were clueless and were no better than animals. He hated seeing them reproduce. He wanted to rip their organs, go back in time a brief moment, rip their organs again, and do it many times over. As a matter of fact, he sliced Kid Goku's head off 34 times and counting as he loved rewinding it using his ring to back in time and doing it again. Of course, none of these mere mortals noticed. They only seen it once.

King Piccolo was absolutely shaking in fear. He's never seen this newcomer before. He was absolutely petrified of him though. Thinking he would be soon killed, King Piccolo quickly moved to the side away from the others. He sensed how powerful this newcomer was. His goal of taking over the world was now completely hopeless with this creature's presence. He didn't know what this creature's intentions were. He had to remain vigilant.

"TAKE THIS YOU! TRI BEAM HAAAA!" Tenshinhan roared. The blast was huge, and even King Piccolo was shocked at its magnitude. Everyone legitimately thought Zamasu was engulfed in the blast and decimated. Of course, they were in for another shock.

Zamasu teleported behind Tenshinhan before he fell from the exhaustion of the attack and grabbed the back of his neck. Zamasu pulled out his third eye and ate it, then blasted the poor warrior to smithereens. There was nothing left of him. Zamasu then quickly blasted Drum and Piano and both were quickly vaporized by the sheer power of the blast.

Zamasu then turned to King Piccolo and smirked. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying this. If you want to live, come with me. Join my army".

King Piccolo felt approximately 2 percent of Zamasu's power and felt his knees buckling. He didn't want to join this newcomer. Earth was destined to be his. It was his main goal in life. He wondered if this newcomer worked for or was associated with Kami, but he dismissed that thought given how strong Zamasu was. That old wrinkly green punk was no way involved in this.

"Ok, what do I do"?

Zamasu came close to King Piccolo and gave him some of his power. King Piccolo immediately felt incredibly strong. Zamasu wanted King Piccolo to stay on Earth and this timeline until he would return and pick him up when he finished recruiting all of the past villains and the plan was closer to being implemented. He wasn't going to be gone long, and even if he was other threats like Raditz that are due to arrive 8 years from now would now be a fly to King Piccolo now. Zamasu warned King Piccolo to never stop training. Zamasu estimated King Piccolo's power to now be around 5.4 Million. Zamasu knew that was still absolutely nothing. So he told him to train nonstop.

A few meters away, Bulma, Yamcha, Launch, Oolong and Puar were getting closer to the scene. They couldn't believe their eyes. What Yamcha told them was true. Yamcha told them that he felt Tenshinan and Goku's Ki suddenly vanish, and he felt a power so strong it was disgustingly scary. Bulma demanded them to investigate it, since she didn't believe Yamcha. Neither did the others.

Zamasu teleported behind the car and blasted it to flames. Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Launch were instantly killed. Yamcha stepped out severely injured. His injured leg from the Bodokai tournament was even worse than before, and he had more scars all over his body. Zamasu split Yamcha into two before he knew it. Zamasu didn't want to waste anymore time.

King Piccolo knew it was futile to escape while Zamasu was killing Yamcha. Even with his new powers that Zamasu gave him, he knew he was no match for Zamasu.

"I'll be back in what would be 4 years to you. To me it would only be a few days. Destroy all ningen. Train nonstop".

Before Zamasu teleported away, he knew Kami might pose a problem. If Kami killed himself then King Piccolo would be gone as well, ruining his efforts to recruit the evil Namekian. But he also was aware that Kami knew that the events that transpired today weren't his evil counterparts doing. However, Kami also knew that Piccolo somehow now obtained incredible power, which might lead to Kami killing himself so that Piccolo won't be able to use this power. Zamasu knew he couldn't force Kami to fuse with King Piccolo since Namekian fusion required consent from both parties, so instead he decided with another option that required a visit to the Lookout.

While Mr Popo was doing some gardening work, Zamasu teleported in front of him. A quick death beam to the chest pierced the genie's heart, and he quickly died. Without a word he grabbed Kami, threw him in the air, placed a bottle and Kami was warped inside it. He then sealed the bottle into the deadzone using the ring of the fourth dimension. The guardian of Earth never saw it coming.

He then contemplated his next destination. He disliked Vegeta, and knew Vegeta operated on pride. By reading through the texts and manuscripts he learned how his foes operated. He knew Vegeta was Freeza's pet for years, so Freeza wouldn't be a good option since Vegeta was already used to that. Just then, an idea clicked, as Zamasu grinned. Vegeta would be crushed both physically and mentally if someone he knew as beneath him power all of a sudden defeated him. He then knew which year he would warp to. Before he made the time leap to another timeline, he heard the pain of ningen from the Lookout below him crying out. He knew King Piccolo began his assault on the worthless ningen and smiled. Everything so far was going according to plan.

 **November 3rd, Age 762, Unseen Timeline 2**

Zamasu arrived in this timeline and immediately sensed that an entire city was just destroyed. As he did last time, he levitated off the ground and used his sensing abilities to see what was going on in the planet. He knew that the person responsible of destroying the city was Nappa. Nappa and Vegeta had just arrived and were already causing havoc. Zamasu also sensed the power levels of the Earth's defenders and scoffed at how weak they were; well frankly, how weak they all were. Zamasu started flying towards the battlefield slowly just like last time, his power suppressed, and waiting for the best moment to strike.

Zamasu arrived at a disclosed area away from the battlefield but could clearly see what was happening. No one of course noticed him. Without his interference thus far, the events unfolded just how they should have. The Saibamen were planted, Tenshinhan was successful in taking one down and Vegeta destroyed it for it's weakness and vulnerability. Yamcha then defeated a Saibamen but was destroyed when it grabbed him and self destructed. Krillin then killed all but one, Piccolo killed the last one.

He kept waiting and in his impatience fast forwarded three hours or so using his special ring of the fourth dimension. He smirked when he felt the Ki signatures of Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all gone. Goku arrived and was fighting the brute Nappa. He fast forwarded some more and then panicked because Nappa was on the ground and was about to be killed by Vegeta! He couldn't allow this to happen.

As Vegeta threw Nappa in the air about to blast him to smithereens, Zamasu caught a hold of Nappa. He healed Nappa by teleporting and pick pocketing Goku's pockets to grab a senzu bean before Goku got the chance to give them to Krillin and Gohan. Zamasu gave the Senzu bean to Nappa, who was immediately healed. Without a word he then gave Nappa some of his power. Nobody watching was even processing the events unfolding since it was happening so fast.

Nappa couldn't believe it. The Zenkai boost he estimated gave him a power level of about 7000, but with the power this newcomer gave him, he now had a power level of 350 million.

"Kill Vegeta, if you want to live. Then come speak with me" Zamasu told the giant brute.

Nappa was awestruck. His mouth gaped open. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. He couldn't believe it. Just who the fuck was this guy? He could tell this newcomer was incredibly powerful. He couldn't tell what race this guy was, he's never seen his kind before, and in his older age he's traveled across the cosmos many times over, so this did surprise him too. Was this guy stronger than Freeza? Heck, was I stronger than Freeza now? He heard rumours over the years that Freeza had the ability to transform. He couldn't wait for his revenge, but felt that it was only right if his Prince was the one who had these privileges.

"And why should I listen to you? I was commander of the Saiyan army. I am an elite. Thank you for giving me such power, but instead of killing Vegeta, why don't you do the same to him what you've done for me? I've been his bodyguard since he was a kid, his father appointed me. I cannot kill him.

"He was going to kill you", Zamasu hissed. Using his ring, he showed Nappa a projector of what was about to happen had he not intervened. It showed Vegeta blasting Nappa to pieces after ruthlessly throwing him in the air. Nappa was already beaten badly by Goku. The man he devoted his life to, the man he did everything for, the man who he followed as an obligation, the man who consistently mocked him, belittled him, threatened him, yet he still put up with that bullshit loyally, just executed him in cold blood. And for what? Just because he was defeated by another Saiyan? He already defeated many of Kakarot's friends, yet Vegeta still viewed it as a disappointment. All of those travels across the galaxy, all of those purges they did together under Freeza's orders, all of that time spent together, it meant absolutely nothing to him. Vegeta knew the Saiyans were few in number, and killing him would go opposite on what he thought Vegeta desired which was preserving the Saiyan warrior race. After everything, Vegeta didn't care. Then what was the purpose of him even living? Slowly, rage entered his heart.

"I'll join you after I'm finished tearing him limb from limb" Nappa said in a low voice. Zamasu grinned. Zamasu could have easily killed Vegeta himself, but he wanted the satisfaction of what Vegeta viewed as someone beneath him actually succeed in killing him and making him suffer. That would crush Vegeta worse than anything else. In the meantime Zamasu would slaughter Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.

Vegeta himself just came back to his senses. From his point of view he threw Nappa in the air and then the next second Nappa finished talking to this green creature and descended down to him. Somehow Nappa was healed, but that was impossible without a rejuvenation tank. Vegeta's scouter was going off so much that it had exploded, making him even more alarmed.

"You're going to die by my hand. You were going to kill me and don't deny it. You can feel my power now. I've been hiding it all your life to see if you would turn on me" Nappa lied.

Vegeta was enraged. How did this buffoon get so much power? Is he really telling the truth? He had an idea that the green creature above watching them had something to do with Nappa's sudden massive indescribable increase in power. Regardless, there was no way an inferior Saiyan was going to beat him. He would simply not allow it. This was his lapdog. Freeza didn't give a fuck if Nappa lived or died, and the only reason Vegeta kept him around was to maintain his sanity to a degree because he was often lonely. Nappa was always expendable. He was inferior. Nappa was beneath the bottom of his shoe.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me Nappa, you overgrown brainless oaf" Vegeta replied.

Nappa suddenly then teleported behind Vegeta and bear hugged him. Due to Nappa's sheer size and strength, he began to overwhelm Vegeta. One punch from Nappa to Vegeta's mouth immediately shattered all of his teeth and the Prince began chocking on the broken teeth. Not only that, but Nappa's hold on Vegeta tightened, so much so that he began to feel his bones being crushed. Vegeta felt his shoulders pop out of place first, then his ribs and chest being broken made it hard to breathe. He literally felt like all of the energy he had was zapped out of his body. Vegeta tried to scream in agony but began chocking on the broken teeth in his throat even more. He couldn't breathe. Everything started to become blurry as he was about to lose consciousness.

Zamasu grinned. He loved watching this. He loved seeing Vegeta's agony. That ningen was getting what was coming to him. How dare he try to defy the Gods? He was going to ensure he suffered mentally, which was why he had Nappa go and kill him in the first place. Zamasu then turned to Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.

Gohan and Krillin stepped back in fear but Goku confidently walked a few steps ahead. His training with King Kai made him stronger than he's ever been before.

"Who are you"?

No response

"I said, who are you? Are you here to harm us? If you are, leave this planet and never come back".

Zamasu then used his finger to control Gohan and Krillin, who were a few meters behind Goku. They immediately were in the air without their will, and they were blasted into smithereens similar to how Freeza killed Krillin on Namek. It happened so fast Goku didn't have time to react.

Zamasu purposely killed Gohan and Krillin first. He knew that Goku would be furious and try to attack. He wanted Goku to attack so he can crush him, and with Goku knowing he couldn't avenge his son and best friend, that would be a serious blow to Goku's psyche. Zamasu was a twisted fuck.

Goku powered up to his maximum, and with a deafening battle cry, screamed "KAO KEN TIMES 10"! a huge flash of red aura was around him as he attacked Zamasu with all his might with a powerful Kamehameha Wave.

Zamasu took the hit head on with no damage of course. Goku was panting heavily like a dog, completely exhausted. He gave everything he had in that shot. Zamasu teleported in front of Goku and ruthlessly punched his gut. Zamasu grinned when he noticed the punch was so hard as he dug deeper into Goku's gut he felt nothing but air. He looked down to see a hole through Goku's stomach. Goku's eyes were immediately lifeless. Just for pleasure, Zamasu used his ring to go back and forth during that short sequence of fighting to kill Goku over 50 times. He hated that ningen that bad.

Once satisfied, Zamasu turned to Nappa's progress. Vegeta was now lifeless. Nappa bear hugged him to death. Nappa crushed his internal organs. What a painful way to die. Nappa released Vegeta's corpse as it fell to the ground.

"Your power is at 350 million right now. Pretty weak. Destroy all ningen. Train non stop. There's a place that floats on top of the Earth where you can get a whole year's training done in a single day".

Nappa was astounded and conflicted. He felt guilty about killing Vegeta, the boy he watched grow into a man. But he felt justified since the Prince was going to kill him. "Yes sir", he responded.

"'I'll be right back" Zamasu said. Zamasu teleported to Kame House. He couldn't let these worthless scum ningen live. Without a word he raised his hand to the sky and decimated the Kame House, killing everyone inside which included: Master Roshi, Fortuneteller Baba, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle.

His main reason of killing the support system of Earth's heroes was that he didn't want Bulma to live. Bulma was the one responsible for creating the time machine, and although Trunks would never be born in this specific timeline due to Vegeta's death earlier, the Time Machine could create more problems that Zamasu simply didn't need. The others were no threat to him sure, but he liked seeing ningen suffer. For his pleasure he replayed this 20 or so times. For good measure Zamasu then teleported to Capsule Corporation and blew it to smithereens too. He couldn't afford to have Bulma's parents, Dr Briefs and Mrs Briefs, create a time machine as well. He knew they never did as far as he knew but he didn't want to take that chance. Then suddenly he remembered something that made him growl in anger.

In the previous unseen timeline he visited where he recruited King Piccolo to join his army, he made sure Bulma was dead when he destroyed the vehicle she was in and all of her friends. However, he left Capsule Corporation unscathed. He was now worried that Bulma's father might make a time machine eventually. Well, a simple trip back that timeline can fix that little problem.

Then he remembered Cell, a being who was supposed to appear not too far in the future. Zamasu glanced at his texts/wordings, found the date of May 12, Age 767, as the day the Z fighters fought the Androids. Also during that day they found the location of Gero's lab. The ring had coordinates to it. Zamasu then knew where to look and teleported there. He found the old Dr Gero entering it, and, without a word, chopped the Doctor's head clean off. Then he levitated off the ground and threw a single Ki Blast, decimating the lab and everything inside it including the basement.

Zamasu's intentions were to only recruit Nappa from this timeline. Cell would be his next target, but that would be in another timeline, likely his next time leap. Zamasu wanted to recruit Cell in his perfect form. If Imperfect Cell came from another timeline into this one like the original story deduced, Nappa would have no problem taking him down by then.

Zamasu knew that Freeza was headed to Planet Namek to get the Dragonballs there to become immortal. He didn't care about that. This ring was powerful enough to cast away Freeza into the deadzone and put him in a bottle just like what happened to Kami. Besides, he knew the Namekians would never give the password out to Freeza even if it killed them, and Freeza would need a Namekian to summon Parunga in their language and the wish had to be made in Namekian. As far as Zamasu knew, no one in Freeza's galactic army was Namekian, none of them traveled there, and even if Freeza overcame the odds, immortal or not; he was no threat. All Zamasu wanted to recruit from this timeline was a powerful Nappa to fight Main timeline Vegeta.

Zamasu didn't want Freeza since Freeza was harder to control. Harder to trust. Freeza was expendable. Nappa was used to following orders, and King Piccolo was an ant compared to Zamasu in power that he was forced to obey. If Freeza dared show his face in this timeline when he got back he would ensure Freeza suffered beyond belief; immortal or not.

What did concern Zamasu was Freeza invading the Earth eventually, or Future Trunks arriving from another timeline to warn the Z fighters of the upcoming Android threat. Hopefully by then the humans would be extinct or close to it. Zamasu knew even now that Nappa was strong enough to destroy Freeza with ease, along with his army of the Ginyu Force and his soldiers would be easy to beat, but if King Cold or Cooler joined him, that might pose a problem. It was unlikely Freeza would do that since he still believes the Saiyans are alive and are no threat to him, but that was still a possibility since he might want to punish them for treason. A more pressing concern was Future Trunks, who was in for a shocking revelation to find none of the Z fighters alive, might pose a bigger threat to Nappa. There wasn't time to waste. Zamasu teleported back to where Nappa was then teleported to the Lookout.

"Go now into the room of spirit and time", Zamasu lead Nappa there.

"I'll be gone for 2 years. What a year is to you will only be a couple days for me. In August Age 764 a powerful Saiyan will appear. When you come out of the chamber you must be a Super Saiyan. You have two years to train. Make use of it. After you defeat this Saiyan you will join my army. There will be a massive invasion the likes of which you haven't seen. You're far to weak to make a difference now, but train these next two years. While training, destroy all ningen. Then I'll take you to a deity and force them to train you" Zamasu explained.

The door closed and they were in different dimensions, yet just a door apart. My Popo stood there. absolutely frightened. It felt like 5 minutes ago he killed the poor genie. But that was in another timeline. Zamasu knew Kami wouldn't be there since Piccolo died saving Gohan earlier that day.

Zamasu threatened Mr Popo to make the Time Chamber have unlimited access. Zamasu knew the two day limit wasn't going to be enough. Zamasu vowed to return in two years, and if Popo didn't fix that little problem he would be severely killed.

Zamasu wanted to bring back Goku Black, his counterpart from another timeline. However, he had to wait. That was a part of his plan, but he needed to complete two more recruiting/destroying missions before he would do that.

Deja Vu set in as Zamasu found himself standing on the Lookout looking below once again. All of Earth's heroes were gone from this timeline. Everyone who threatened him. Before he teleported to his next timeline he leaped into the air, threw a large Ki Blast into the ground below. He stood there smirking for a minute or so, then heard a loud explosion, could see the smoke down below, and the cries of its inhabitants. His smirk grew to a big grin. He loved seeing destruction. He loved seeing them suffer. As he was teleporting to the next unseen timeline he uttered words like a song in his head...

"Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Kill. Murder...All Ningen"

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for reading. I know it was dark, but I couldn't imagine it any different with Zamasu. I'm not sure if I should continue since this story isn't generating much interest or reviews. I only have 1 review. Let me know how I can improve guys. This is for your entertainment.**

 **If I decide to continue the next chapter will focus back to our heroes training for the big invasion in the main timeline.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Timeline (1 week after meeting at Kami's Lookout)**

High above the Earth, a fierce battle was raging on. The two fighters exchanged blows at a rapid pace, both looking furiously at each other, each one trying their best to outdo the other; trying to find a weaknesses in their defensive stances. Each fighter was blocking and attacking simultaneously, and this spar was slowly getting out of hand. The competition was getting fierce, and each fighter was completely oblivious to their surroundings and the destruction they were causing.

The two fighters once again engaged in close hand to hand combat, each one desperately trying to outdo the other. Suddenly, one of the fighters stepped back and began gathering up his signature move.

"KAAAAMEEEE"

The wind began blowing viciously, the trees began swaying and many were falling off in the Earth down below, the tiles of the Lookout began to crack and shake uncontrollably, rain started to pour in and the thunder was a perfect backdrop to this match. Beerus was startled at the amount of sheer power Goku was gathering, but proceeded to stick his hands out to brace for impact and spike the blast away. There was no way he was going to let a mere mortal get the better of him in a sparring match, although he was actually beginning to wonder if Goku is still on the same page.

"HAAAMEEEEE"

Beerus powered up himself, a green shield was around him to protect himself. Goku's Ultra Instinct Kao Ken Times 10 was indescribably powerful for a mortal, but there was no way he would be overwhelmed. That would be a disgrace to any God of Destruction. All of a sudden, Goku used his Instant Transmission to go behind Beerus, but Beerus has seen Goku in action far too many times. He knows Goku's tendencies and turned around just in time.

"HAAAAAAAA"

The blast was disgustingly huge. Using 85 percent of his max power, Beerus punches the blast upwards, and the blast begins flying up. He then powers up and throws his own blast to disintegrate Goku's Kamehameha Wave as it was headed for Space. Luckily. since the blast already left Earth's atmosphere the explosion didn't cause too much damage to the planet's core. But they clearly have gone too far.

Goku was exhausted. He reverted back to his base form, absolutely spent. He knows that he gave everything he had, but was incredibly frustrated at his progress. He learned how to tap into his Ultra Instinct form, and using that plus the Kao Ken was a deadly combination. But he was frustrated because his stamina and endurance while fighting with his new form was severely lacking. He practiced but it wasn't getting much better. He knew he, Beerus, and to a lesser extent Vegeta would be the main powerhouses during this invasion, and they needed to be at their absolute best to have a slither of hope of getting it out alive.

"Goku! You gotta teach me how to unlock that form", Caulifla said.

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Sure Caulifla".

Caulifla has been training exclusively with Goku. She tagged along with him everywhere he went, even during his spars with Beerus. She had no interest going back to her homeworld because no one there came close to Goku's power. She was shocked at how strong, yet carefree he was. He was so approachable, and didn't have a massive ego compared to other Saiyans she knew. She did start having some feelings for him, but of course she knew he was married and never, ever showed these feelings. As a matter of fact, she teased him a lot, and often exhibited a tough exterior personality to him. Goku liked that, and Goku deduced that she and his wife ChiChi were the same in that way.

ChiChi didn't like Caulifla following her husband around. Krillin was forced to be her informant whenever they left the house and would let ChiChi know what they were doing. Jealousy entered Chichi's heart. She hated the fact that she couldn't fly and wasn't on their level from a martial arts standpoint and realized that Caulifla and Goku both had that in common. Caulifla's first meeting with ChiChi didn't go well. They were screaming at each other, but luckily Krillin offered Caulifla a spare room for her and Kale over at Kame House, and that helped reduce Caulifla and Chichi's interactions a ton. Goku, of course, was completely oblivious to it all.

Beerus watched Goku lying down, and smirked. "You owe me good meals from your wife for the rest of the week"!

"Ughhh come on Beerus, I hate it when I lose and you're not even going full power".

"That's because your stamina is pathetic. It better be improved when the time comes, or is your mere mortal self reaching it's full limit"?

"HEY! STOP MOCKING HIM, HE DID HIS BEST GODAMN IT", Caulifla said, she even surprised herself at how loud she said it. Most of her actions when it came to Goku were becoming more and more unplanned, and the more she thought about this afterwards the more she realized that it was her heart doing these actions. She blushed and covered her cheeks so no one would notice.

Beerus and Goku just stared at Caulifla, confused. Neither really responded.

Just then, all three felt a couple Ki signatures about 500 miles away to the east sparring and realized it was that of Kale, Goten and Trunks. Goku smiled knowing that they needed everyone at their best. Then Goku's smile turned into a look of deep concern as Kale's Ki was going up abnormally high, definitely not the level of how sparring should be.

Goten was in his Super Saiyan state form, and he was initially pummeling Kale with a fury of right hooks, uppercuts, and strong kicks. Trunks stood on the side, in his base form, arms crossed, stern look like his father, watching the bout.

As Goten kept attacking, he realized his attacks weren't doing much of anything at all. Kale's power kept rising and rising to abnormally high levels.

Kale had enough. She sensed earlier that Caulifla and Goku were spending time with each other and she didn't like it one bit. She hated not getting affection from Caulifla. And it was all because of that abomination Son Goku. That carefree simpleton was going to pay dearly. She wasn't even focusing on her spar with Goten. Then when she thought that dreadful thought of Goku taking her Caulifla away from her something inside of her snapped. The only person who truly cared about her wasn't caring as much as she used to. Goku was going to pay.

Kale then looked deep into Goten's face and it reminded her too much of Goku and she exploded with rage, she began powering up and she was about to go into her beserk Broly state.

Goten and Trunks being kids had mixed reactions.

"I didn't know you were this strong Kale"! Goten said excitedly, hoping to achieve that kind of power one day. Goten was gullible just like his father and didn't view Kale in her beserk state as a threat at all.

Trunks however, being older, knew the dangers that were looming. "Goten! Let's get out of here and fly back to Capsule Corp as fast as we can"! Trunks then proceeded to yank Goten's hand, transform into a Super Saiyan, and fly towards Capsule Corporation which was still about about a 100 miles south of their location.

As the kids were flying, they felt a dark presence behind them. It was looming and frightening to say the least, and, without a word, Kale teleported in front of them and grabbed Goten by the throat.

"Sto...Stoo...pppp", Goten's words were slurring, Kale's hands were tightening around his neck, Goten reverted back to his base form.

"SON GOKU MUST DIE"!

Trunks was horrified. He realized how powerless he was. When the Majin Buu fiasco concluded he told himself he would never be this overwhelmed again. However, he knew he didn't have time to waste. He powered up to his max power and fired the biggest blast he could possibly muster towards Kale's head.

That was a terrible mistake. Kale in her Beserk state grinned viciously and threw Goten toward the blast. The explosion was deafening. When the smoke finally cleared Goten was nowhere to be seen.

Goku, who was 500 miles away was super upset. This all happened so fast. He tried to use his Instant Transmission but didn't have enough energy because he just went full power fighting Beerus. When he felt Goten's energy signature virtually vanished he panicked and started to fly downwards towards Korin's Tower. Caulifla followed him and Beerus stayed at the Lookut to eat Popo's nice cooked meal, he didn't really care about what was transpiring.

"Korin I need Senzu Beans"!, Goku said as he and Caulifla touch landed on the tower. It was the same as it was since he was a kid and got the Ultra Divine Water to defeat King Piccolo. But there was no time to reminisce now. Goku looked around but didn't find his old Master anywhere. Instead, another old acquaintance spoke up.

"Ugh bugger off. Is that all we're good for now? If you give me a nice poutine, I may oblige. And who's your friend Goku? I know you're married but introduce me to her. I'm a sex symbol after all", Yajirobe said, trying to squeeze in his belly as much as possible to at least try and resemble someone who isn't overweight which of course is a futile effort.

"LISTEN YOU MORONIC IMBECILE! GIVE US A SENZU BEAN BEFORE I SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU"! Caulifla roared.

Yajirobe was taken back. This woman was feisty, and she wasn't like any women he's ever met. He wondered how the hell Goku met her. But Yajirobe knew better than to ask. This lady has pure venom.

"Alright, alright, geeze. Here's 2 beans. That's all I got", he said, giving them to Goku.

"Thanks Yajirobe! It's good to see you again. By the way, Tenshinhan, Master Roshi, and Krillin are recruiting and looking for every fighter we've come across with pretty good strength. We could certainly use you. i'll remind Krillin to tell you more about it. It's a big invasion coming in three weeks. I gotta go. Bye"!

And just like that, with Caulifla holding on to Goku, he swallowed one of the beans, regained his power, and vanished using his Instant Transmission with Caulifla. Yajirobe was stunned. He's seen Goku vanish and appear seemingly out of nowhere plenty of times before but it never ceased to amaze him. He sat there wondering what he could do against an invasion, but if every fighter was participating, he could help. He's been in the sidelines since cutting of Vegeta's tail years ago, and that gave him some nightmares still to this day. He always tried to avoid Vegeta at all costs since he knew the Prince was now residing on Earth, and thus far it worked. The idea of fighting again sort of excited him, but he was getting older and was totally out of shape. Even if he got back to the level years ago when he slayed one of King Piccolo's sons, that might help.

Goku and Caulifla teleported to where Kale was. Her energy continued to rise. Goten was nowhere to be found. And Trunks was in his base totally spent a few meters away.

"Where's my son, Goten"? Goku demanded to Kale.

"SON GOKU, PREPARE TO DIE", Kale screeched. She was powering up and her green aura was all over her.

Goku was having none of that. The bean did the trick. He triggered his Ultra Instinct form and punched Kale in the stomach, reverting her to her base and knocking her out cold. Caulifla ran over to Kale and held her unconscious body. Caulifla didn't appreciate how hard Goku punched Kale, but she understood he was angry because his son was missing.

"I don't know where he is either sir. I checked the vicinity too. He completely vanished when the blast struck. Perhaps he perished from the blast"? Trunks said, trying to sound smart and use words he doesn't normally use at the worst possible time. Trunks was hurt and emotionally hurt due to Goten's sudden disappearance. Goten was his best friend and they did a lot of things together. He thought the worst but didn't think it was the case. Trunks has felt dying powers before, and this wasn't the case for Goten. The energy just felt like it simply vanished, that's different than a power signature dying because you feel it dropping before nothing remains.

Goku scanned the area desperately. As he pondered about Goten's whereabouts, a sickening feeling arised from his stomach. A feeling of guilt. If he hadn't gotten full power against Beerus, he would have had enough energy to use his Instant Transmission to possibly save his son, Goten. However, Goku tried to remain optimistic. He remembered when he thought Gohan perished against Majin buu when they felt his power completely disappear but that ended up not being the case, and he tried to use that event to remain hopeful. Not feeling someone's ki signature is not good, but it doesn't 100 percent confirm anything. More importantly, how will he explain this to ChiChi? It was only recently that he realized that his wife and Caulifla didn't see eye to eye, and adding that tension plus the news of Goten's disappearance would absolutely destroy ChiChi's life.

"We will find him", Goku said to himself.

"For your sake, I hope you do", a deep growling voice said.

Goku looked up and saw Piccolo a few feet above, watching over him, arms crossed, with his signature scowl and cape billowing in the wind. Piccolo was training with Gohan, Saonel, and Pirina for the last week, and it was paying dividends. He felt stronger. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Piccolo as they were going to visit Universe 6 Namek. Champa reluctantly agreed to do so as long as it got the Namekians stronger because he knew they needed everyone at their best when the invasion finally started. Cabba and Vegeta would visit the Saiyan homeworld as well. Needless to say, Piccolo was pretty excited although he of course never showed it. His excitement was cut short however, because during his mediation he felt Kale's energy go up and then Goten's power vanished after dropping but not at deathly levels. Even though Kale's Beserk form completely dwarfed Goten's power, Piccolo knew the Son family very well and could sense any of them from planets away. They considered him family and no longer an extension of Gohan. He knew they all respected him deeply, and the feeling was mutual, so he was legitimately concerned about Goten. Goten looked up to Piccolo. They did spend a good amount of time together and they did form a bond although not as strong as the bond between him and Gohan.

"I sure hope so, Piccolo", Goku said, reverting back to his base and levitating upwards to speak with Piccolo at eye level.

"Let's gather a few our allies to help us with the search. I honestly don't believe he was decimated from that blast from Kale. It was a powerful blast sure, but I have my doubts".

"I hope your intuition is better than mine, Piccolo. Good idea though. I'll use my Instant Transmission to find some of our friends. I'm sure guys like Krillin, Tenshinhan, and my old Master would be willing to stop their own search temporarily and help find Goten", Goku replied.

Just like that, Goku gathered Gohan, Krillin, Tenshinhan, and Master Roshi to where Piccolo and Trunks remained. They all spread out and searched. Caulifla helped with the search but took the unconscious Kale to Kame house and came back. Goku contacted the Supreme Kai, King Kai, to no avail. Hours passed, sundawn was drawing very near. Just then, an old acquaintance arrived with startling news.

"Goku, I'm here to tell you two things. Number 1 I'll be sending my fighters to help you with the invasion coming up. Not sure how much they will help, but they'll be useful in the front lines against common regular demons. Number 2, my annoying Turtle Hermit brother told me to ask King Yemma about whether or not your son crossed there, and he has not".

A lot of faces were shocked at that one. If Goten didn't go through King Yemma, that meant he was alive. But how was that possible? They searched everywhere for him across the Earth dozens of times, and they couldn't sense his power anywhere. They knew he didn't know the Instant Transmission, so he couldn't teleport to other planets. This was a mystery, and with each hour that passed, Goku grew more uneasy.

Gohan was also visibly upset. His poor little brother was alive somewhere and everyone they knew hadn't seen him or heard from him.

"I wish I could have been there when he vanished", Gohan said, his fists shaking with fury.

A familiar tap on the shoulder and Gohan knew exactly who it was. His big green uncle, as usual, came when Gohan needed comfort the most.

"It'll be alright kid. Wherever Goten is, I'm sure he can fend for himself. He's a Super Saiyan you know", Piccolo reassured.

"Yeah try not to worry as much. I'm sure he will turn up eventually. There's not many kids like him around" Tenshinhan added.

"You can say that again"! Krillin chuckled.

Gohan smiled at that last comment. His old friend knew how to cheer him up and always lightened the mood. Krillin was never big on power, but he was always one of the best support systems of the Z fighters, and had an uncanny ability to get along with virtually everyone. Everyone respected Krillin's courage.

Eventually however, the time came to tell Chichi, and everyone went on home. They would continue the search the next day. Gohan told Caulifla to head to Kame house.

"Oh you're all here! Dinners ready"!, Chichi said eagerly, happy to see her boys home. When a familiar miniature version of Goku didn't arrive prompty as per usual. She asked her husband straight.

"Goku, where's my son"?

Gohan winced because he knew what was coming.

"He vanished. Kale attacked him and his power disappeared. We searched everywhere. He is nowhere to be found. He's not dead, Baba told us that King Yemma said Goten didn't go through to the Other World, which means he's"...

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY BOY IS MISSING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT? GOKU, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE NEVER CHANGED. YOUR PRIORITY IS FIGHTING OVER YOUR OWN DAMN FAMILY! LET ME GUESS, YOU WERE TOO BUSY SPARRING WITH THAT BITCH WHEN OUR SON WENT MISSING"?

"Well, Chichi, the thing is", Goku was about to explain, his hand nervously touching the back of his head. But Chichi wouldn't let him finish.

"THAT BITCH CONSPIRED WITH THE OTHER ONE TO GET OUR BOY GO MISSING! AND I KNOW YOU DIDN'T KILL THAT OTHER CUNT WHORE FOR ATTACKING OUR BOY. YOU STUPID SIMPLETON, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED BACK IN THIS HOUSE UNTIL THAT BITCH IS GONE BACK TO HER UNIVERSE AND MY BOY IS FOUND. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'VE MAINTAINED THIS HOUSEHOLD AND TOOK CARE OF YOU, WASHED YOUR CLOTHES, CLEANED YOU ROOMS, DID YOUR DISHES, AND YET YOU WHO IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE LETS HIS SON GO MISSING WHILE HE'S WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHO HE SHOULD HAVE NO BUSINESS ASSOCIATING WITH ON A DAILY BASIS. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE! Chichi said hysterically. Luckily, Videl was there to comfort her.

Goku and Gohan were shocked. They knew Chichi was going to be pissed, but kicking Goku out? That was new and they had every right to be alarmed. This day was getting worse by the second.

"Come stay at our place dad", Gohan said.

Goku nodded mutely and exited the room. His son was missing, his wife kicked him out of the house, an invasion unlike anything they ever faced before was fast approaching in 3 weeks, and to top it all off he still couldn't increase his stamina while in Ultra Instinct state. Just a combination of things hitting at once was making him feel very down on himself.

He teleported with Gohan to his oldest son's house. This was going to be a long night.

 **End of Chapter**

 **This chapter was shorter than the others, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Where can Goten be? Finding Goten will distract them when it comes to training before the big invasion which is now officially a day less than three weeks from the main timeline. The next chapter will focus back on Zamasu and him visiting timelines to recruit fighters to join his army. The chapter after that will go back to the main timeline's events. Don't be alarmed that Vegeta didn't appear in this chapter. He will visit the Saiyan homeworld in universe six with Cabba eventually. I'm not a big Vegeta fan but he's integral to this story.**

 **I haven't forgotten about Freeza either. He is in hell training, as for which side he is going to be on remains to be seen. Earthling warriors from Dragonball will play a role when the invasion hits too.**

 **Majin Buu will play a role too.**

 **Stay tuned everyone! Peace.**

 **Big O out**


End file.
